Hushed Secrets
by 71star
Summary: Bella is 17 and pregnant, coming home to live with her dad, whom she hasn't seen in 5 years. She meets a great guy and they fall for each other, but will she tell her secret, before it's to late. *Bad summary, good story* Read for better understanding...
1. Chapter 1

**Hushed Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it Bella, you're not staying here and raising a child out of wedlock!" Renee yelled at me. "I'm so sorry that I'm not perfect! We used a condom, I told you that! His parents are making him sign away his rights, he doesn't have to ever think about this again, but I do, for a lifetime!" I shouted back. "Your dad said you can go live with him and your brothers. If you want to keep the baby, he's fine with that, he'll help you and Phil and I will send you money as well, but I can't have my reputation ruined, because you got horny!" She shouted back. "Oh, do I remind you of you? I haven't even seen dad and my brothers in 5 years, because of you! Don't you forget that!" I yelled and ran to my room.

I laid on my bed and cried for what seemed like forever.

Hi! I'm Bella Swan, 17, I live in Jacksonville with my mom and her husband, Phil. He's a great guy, how he puts up with her, I don't know. He's the head coach of the Jacksonville Jaguars football team. My mom is only concerned with her status in the community, which is rather stuck up. Hence, my boyfriend, well now EX, his parents making him sign all rights away and break up with me, so he can go off to Princeton in the fall. How I ever let Felix talk me into sex, I don't know. I myself, was suppose to head off to Dartmouth, but… Not now.

Well, on with the story…

"Bells, I'm sorry your mom is being such a bitch, but I can't go against her, you know that." Phil hugged me as I packed the last of my stuff. "I know and I don't blame you, I just can't believe she's shipping me off to my dad, just like that." I said snapping my fingers. Phil just shrugged and left me by myself, while I finished the last bit of packing.

I thought about my brothers, Garrett the oldest of us, he was a Police Officer, like my dad. He'd been in the military, served his four years and then joined the force, he was 26 and engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Kate. Edward, only 2 years older than me, was in college, he lived at home in the summer, interning at the hospital, where he hoped to be a doctor one day and as luck would have it, he'd be home, since summer was a few weeks away.

I made my way downstairs to let them know I was finished and Phil called to have my boxes picked up and shipped Fed Ex, all I had to take were clothes for the trip, my boxes would arrive before me, they were being sent overnight.

We went out to breakfast, before heading to the airport. Phil got out and got my bag from the truck. "Here, take this. It's to get you started and we wired money to Charlie, to start an account for you. We'll deposit money on the 1st of every month for you, if you ever need more, just ask. We also went in half with Charlie for you to get a car, he'll take you shopping when you get there. You'll need warmer clothes too, these won't do." he smiled at me and my signature jeans with holes and tank top.

"Thanks Phil. How you ended up with my mom, I'll never know." I smiled at him and our long running joke. I looked at my moms side of the car and gave a quick wave, she blew me a kiss and continued on her phone call.

A few hours later, the plane landed in Seattle and I walked to pick up my bag and look for my dad.

I saw a sign with my name written on it, being held by a tall, muscular guy, thin build and crazy hair, my brother Edward. "Edward?" I asked walking up to him. "Yeah, what can I do for you sexy?" he smirked and I quirked an eyebrow at him. "That's just gross!" I smiled and slapped him. "Bell?" he laughed and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Yeah." I said hugging him tight. "Why are you here? Where's dad?" I asked.

"Well, I was driving home from college, so I might as well save dad a trip and take you with me." he smiled. "Where's your bags?" he asked. "Right here." I shrugged my shoulder with my duffel bag. "That's it?" he asked. I shook my head yes and he smiled bigger. "You've GOT to teach my girlfriend how to pack like that!" he laughed.

We headed home and chatted about our lives, obviously dad hadn't told them about me yet. "So, how's mom?" Edward asked bitterly. "Pfftt… Don't waste your breath calling her that. She's a bitch who only cares about he status in the Jacksonville Elite!" I sighed.

Edward just nodded, I know we were both thinking back to the day she took me, I was 5 and crying because I had to leave my brothers and daddy.

My stomach interrupted our quiet ride. "Um, Edward I'm not feeling to well, can we pull over and eat or something?" I asked. "Yeah, car sick?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess." I gave a fake laugh and he pulled off at the next exit, pulling into a mom and pop restaurant, he said was pretty good. "I'll be back." I mumbled and ran to the bathroom.

When I returned to the table, he had a Sprite waiting for me. "Thanks." I said softly, keeping my head down. The last thing I needed was for him to read me, like he did so well.

We ordered our food and sat in silence, while he text on his phone, I'm guessing to his girlfriend.

Our food came and the smell of his tuna melt had me running for the bathroom again.

I came back, slightly shaking, I was worn out after 5 minutes of puking and no food in my belly.

"So, when are you telling dad you're pregnant?" he looked at me with stormy eyes.

My head snapped up and I tried several times to say something, but to no avail.

"It's obvious. You've never been a car sick person, you rode the entire way with your hand resting protectively on your belly, although I know you can't be that far along and now the puking." he looked at me after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Dad already knows." I put my head down.

"What? And we didn't?" he questioned.

"Look, I didn't know if dad had told you or not, so I didn't say anything. I've been really sick and tired and I haven't even seen a doctor yet. It was just a home pregnancy test." I shrugged.

"I'm calling my girlfriends dad when I get home and he'll set up an appointment. I'm worried about you." he grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Now, telling Garrett, that's all YOU!" he said.

AN:

Welcome to my new story… I had to get this plot bunny out and will probably be updating every other week, until Loving Again is finished…

I hope you enjoy!

Not a lot of angst, promise…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hushed Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

We finally arrived at the house and I was exhausted.

"Garrett and dad won't be home for a couple hours, I'll show you to your room and you can rest and freshen up. We're going out to dinner tonight with everyone." Edward smiled.

"Everyone?" I questioned.

"Sorry, Our family, Kate, and my girlfriend Alice, with her family." he said.

"Oh, O.K., Thanks for driving me here Edward." I gave him a hug and walked into my room and looked around. They obviously had help decorating it or one of them was in the closet, severely.

It was done in deep purples and silvery grays, absolutely beautiful and I had my own bathroom, with was done in the scheme.

I laid on the bed, setting my phone alarm for an hour, so I could shower and dress before we left.

I fell asleep fast, when my phone rang out of nowhere, I was startled. Without looking at the screen, I answered "What?". "Bella?" the deep voice came through the line. "Who else did you expect Felix?" I snapped. "Look, it's not my fault my parents made me do this. I care for you, but let's face it, I'm going to Princeton and can't have baggage. You knew we were probably going to break up anyway." he snapped.

"Look, I don't need your shit apology or whatever this is, guilty concience or some shit. You signed yourself away, you're NOT suppose to contact me and vice versa, that's what these papers say. So do us both a favor and forget me!" I slammed my phone down and decided on a shower

Edward said keep it simple for dinner, so I put on a simple blue button down, that was extra long, and a pair of leggings and ballet flats in a matching blue. I heard cars pulling up in the driveway and made my way downstairs.

Dad walked in first, spotting me and running over to hug me and we both cried, soft tears.

Next, I feel two arms wrap around me from behind and pull me from dad. "Sis! It's so great to see you!" he smiled. "You to Garrett. Now ya'll go shower, so we can go eat. I'm starving." A look passed between my dad and Edward, which thankfully Garrett didn't see. Twenty minutes later we were at the restaurant and the night my life changed… For better or worse.

AN:

Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get a second one to y'all….

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hushed Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

We were seated at the table, waiting for our appetizers of calamari and bruschetta, which I had not had in forever and sounded yummy, so my dad ordered two of them, because Garrett would eat almost one by himself.

We made small talk while waiting, them each asking questions about what I was looking forward to and if mom was still the same self-centered bitch she had always been.

I told them, yes, she was very self-centered, but Phil was a good guy. I also told them I wasn't sure of my college plans, saying that yes, I'd been accepted to Dartmouth, but I'd just returned home and didn't want to leave them all again so soon. Garrett was about to argue with me, when our appetizers came and I guess he was starving, because he loaded up his plate, Kate slapping him for being a pig.

Alice's family was super sweet, and she was extremely bubbly, I did not understand how Edward and her meshed, but they did. I think he calmed her.

I put a few pieces of calamari and bruscetta on my plate, but when the smell hit me, I got up and darted to the bathroom, without any type of warning. Of course, my luck would suck, because as I am running with my hand over my mouth I bump into this hard surface and felt it rumble. "Hey, slow your roll tiny one." the deep voice said. I looked up to find this huge person, holding lightly onto my arms and scaring the shit out of me. "Damn it Em, where are your manners." A voice twanged behind him. "Sorry miss, my cousin is a social idiot. My name is Jasper. And you are?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes and was lost and done for. "Um, oh, Um, my-my name is Bella." I stuttered. His eyes grew wide and he smiled a sexy grin. "By chance are you Edward's little sister?" he asked.

"Ye-Yes." I said. "He never told me you were a beauty." Jasper smiled and kissed the back of my hand. "Seriously? That's what you're going with!?" the big dude behind him gwaffed and then there was a loud SMACK. "Emmett, you are an ass!" the beautiful blond I had not noticed before shouted. Just them, Edward walked up and laughed. "Hey guys!" he smiled. "I see you've met my _little_ sister." he stressed little, looking straight at Jasper. Jasper just smiled and shrugged. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I was on my way in here." I pointed to the bathroom door. "You O.K.?" Edward gave me a look and I nodded.

I go inside and thankfully, there were chairs to sit in. I sat in one and tried to compose myself. I no longer felt sick, but I was shaking like hell! The door opened and in walked the blond. "Hi, I'm Rose, Jasper's sister." she smiled. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"So, how far along are you?" she asked smirking. "Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked. "Look, I've been in your shoes, I know what newly pregnant looks and feels like. I have a 2 year old." she smiled. "Wow, you look great!" I smiled back. "Yeah, well I kind of have to work my ass off to look like this. Emmett is a linebacker for the Seattle Seahawks and I model, in our free time, she shrugged.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." I replied. "So, how far along?" she asked again. "I'm not really sure; I believe 6-8 weeks. I'm going to the Dr. tomorrow." I sighed. "Please, don't say anything. My dad and Edward know, that is it. I'm telling Garrett after the Dr.'s appointment, but that's as far as I want this to go." I shrugged. "Your secret is safe with me, it'll noticeable on you soon enough, especially because you're so tiny." she smiled.

"Ugh, I kinda had that feeling." I sighed again. At that time, the door opened again and in came Alice. "Bella, we're ready to order, Oh! Hi Rose!" she flitted over to Rose and gave her a big hug. "I thought ya'll were in Denmark for the photo shoot." Alice said. "Yeah, we were. The guy was being a pig, so Emmett threatened him within an inch of his life and then called and reported him to Vogue. Needless to say, he no longer has a job." she laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Maybe we can take Bella here out shopping one day." she smiled. "Sounds great, call me with the details. I better go, before Emmett drinks one to many." she smiled and waved goodbye. Alice and I returned to the table and ordered, but my mind was on the handsome guy, Jasper. He was dressed in jeans, cowboy boots, and a light blue button shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest with light blue pinstripes. He also wore these scrumptious black rimmed glasses and had surfer like hair. "Earth to Bella." Garrett snapped his fingers. "What?" I asked. "I said…What are you doing tomorrow?" he sighed. I shrugged, but Edward stepped in. "I was actually going to call Dr. Cullen here for Bella tomorrow, she wasn't feeling well today." he said. "Oh, ok. I was going to see if you wanted to go to Port Angeles tomorrow with us." he shrugged. "Sorry, rain check?" I smiled. "Definatly.

When dinner was over, we were all saying our goodbyes outside, when someone bumped into me. "Excuse me miss." it was Jasper and he had that grin on his face again. I just smiled and ducked my head; I did not want him to see my blush. "Jasper." Edward said curtly. "Hey man, you going with Em and me Friday night?" he smiled. "Is Rose going?" he asked. "Well yeah, that's a given." he said. "Yeah, Alice and I will be there then. Will you have Tanya?" he asked and my heart fell a little. "Uh, what planet are you on? I dumped her when I caught her screwing Newton." he spat. "Oh, shit! I didn't hear that." Edward said in an apologetic tone. "No worries. Time to move on." he smiled my way. "Yeah, with someone your own age." Edward snapped. "Yeah, Yeah." Jasper smiled my way again and winked before leaving. Earning him a punch in the shoulder from Edward.

When I got home, I went upstairs to change and headed back down to the kitchen after to make some hot cocoa. "Stay away from Jasper. He's a skirt chaser." Edward snapped. "What? I'm not even THINKING about that." I snapped back. "Good!" Edward turned and headed upstairs. I got my cocoa and went back to my room to relax before trying to fall asleep.

My dreams that night were filled with sexy blond, surfer types, all winking at me.

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**FYI… Jasper is NOT as bad as Edward makes him out to be… Protective brother… **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing…**

**I try to answer everyone's review, but sometimes my phone does crazy things and I do not know if they actually go through… **

**Therefore, a big thanks you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hushed Secrets**

**Chapter 4**

The doctor confirmed I was indeed 8 weeks pregnant.

I held onto Edward and cried, hoping it would all be a dream.

"Bells, you have options." he stated.

"NO! I will not harm my baby or give it away." I snapped.

We drove home in silence and I was dreading telling Garrett at dinner tonight, he wasn't going to take this well, me being the baby sister and all.

I walked in and went straight to my room, knowing I had almost two hours to rest, before I had to get up and start dinner.

I tossed and turned and finally what seemed like forever dozed off, but not long enough, because my alarm went off. I jumped up and took a quick shower and threw on some yoga pants and a t-shirt, threw my hair in a ponytail and felt a little better.

I was in the kitchen chopping stuff for a salad when the front door opened and in walked Garrett. I thought I was going to puke. "Hey sis!" He leaned down to kiss my head. "Hey." I said quietly. "Uh. Uh. What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing just tired. Lots of stress from the move." I shrugged. "OK, if you say so. But you looked like shit the other night at dinner too. You look sick. Shit! Is that why you are here now? You're dying?" he asked and grabbed me. "Damn it! You smell Garrett." I said pushing him away. He laughed and said he would grab a shower and then after dinner we were talking.

Dinner was nice, I had made roasted potatoes, chicken, green beans and apple pie, along with the salad. They were all in Heaven, from their expressions.

Dad and Edward offered to clean the kitchen, so I could talk with Garrett. I gave them a death glare for throwing me out here by myself…

Garrett and I made our way to the back patio and sat down. He was staring at me, waiting for a response. I took a deep breath and started "Garrett, don't freak out or anything becauseyou'regoingtobeanuncle!" I shouted and then dropped my face in my hands and sobbed. "Uh, Bells, I didn't understand a word of that." he frowned. "You're going to be an uncle." I whispered and his face twisted in anger. "What the FUCK?" he stood up, chair falling backwards and he was pacing. "I thought you were smarted than that Isabella! Why the fuck didn't he wrap it up? This is unacceptable! Do you know what your life is going to be like?" he shouted and started pacing again. "Look, it wasn't on purpose. He did use a condom! And I know very well what my life is going to be like! He signed his rights away, so he can attend college and not have to worry about this ever again! I have all this responsibility, ME, not YOU!" I said running upstairs and slamming my door. When Garrett was upset with me, it was worse than dad. That's one of the few things I hated about my oldest brother, the guilt he put in me. I was crying on my bed, when Garrett stormed in. "Is this confirmed?" he asked. "Yes, Edward took me today." I was sobbing. "Oh, so they already know, but I'm the last?" he snapped. "Because I knew how you'd react." I cried. "Look, I love you Bells, you know this and I want the best for you. But it's going to be a struggle for dad to have that baby here." he sighed. "Dad is fine with it. Renee and Phil are sending me money to help out." I shrugged. "That's her way of not feeling guilty, I guess." I said. "She's a horrible person." Garrett sneered. He and Edward hated Renee with a passion and I couldn't blame them.

Garrett finally calmed down and we talked a little about my plans. I was finishing school, no questions about that and then I'd enroll in online classes to further my education, as much as I could, until I could actually go to classes again. I told him Phil had set up an account for me and it already had a hefty chunk of money in it, so I could get a car. He volunteered to take me car shopping this weekend. I let him know I was sleepy. He kissed the top of my head and wished me sweet dreams.

True to his word, Garrett took me car shopping. We ended up with a Buick Enclave. He researched and that was the safest and best one for the conditions we lived in. He also called Phil and told him that I was buying new, because it was safer. Phil agreed and wired the extra money. Garrett followed me home and then after dropping off his car, we headed to the station, Charlie wanted to see what I had gotten, he whistled and after Garrett told him that Phil paid for the entire thing, Charlie looked shocked. "It's the least he can do." Garrett spat. "Look, he's NOT the bad person here, it's Renee. We know she's a bitch, he's only guilty of poor choices." I said and my dad agreed.

When we got home, I told Garrett I was taking a walk to the park down the street by our house and read for a little while, he told me to be careful and call if I was too tired to walk home. I agreed, no sense in arguing, grabbed a bottle of water and headed out.

I arrived at the park and saw my brother there, with three other people playing basketball.

I walked closer and noticed, Emmett and Jasper, the third unfamiliar to me, blushing before they even saw me.

I sat at the table by the court and opened my book, when I heard a whistle and then "Ouch, damn it!" I looked up and saw the unfamiliar blonde-haired person, rubbing his arm and Edward in his face. Emmett waved as did Jasper and I waved back. They continued playing and I was absorbed in my book. "Bells!" Edward hugged me and caught me off guard. "Ewwww, Ed you stink." I teased, one thing is for sure, and my brother was too much of a clean freak to stink. "What?" he was freaked out and sniffed himself. Emmett and the others were ribbing him, as I giggled. "Not funny sis." he smirked and kissed my forehead. "What brings you here?" Emmett asked. "Just felt like getting fresh air, been cooped up in my new car today, had to get out." I shrugged. "New car, sis?" Edward raised his brow. "Yeah, Garrett found the safest one, supposedly, and called Phil, quilted him into paying for the entire thing." I smiled. "Damn! Nice. What did you get?" Jasper asked. "A Buick Enclave. It's silver, fully loaded, and extra safe for little…um, you guys." I smiled and Edward locked eyes with me. "Wow, nice." Emmett replied. "Yeah, Garrett even has it scheduled to go in for the overhead DVD/Game system." I laughed. "WOW! Party in Bella's car." Emmett laughed. "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

I was feeling nervous, because the blond who had not been introduced yet, was staring at me, as was Jasper. I felt like I was the pray.

A throat cleared and Edward spoke. "Sorry, Bella this is James. One of our good buddies from high school. He's home for the summer too, he is studying law at Harvard. Right James?" Edward asked. "Oh, yeah. I am actually studying Business Law. My dad is the Founder/CEO of Hunter Enterprises and I'm next in line." he smiled at me, causing Emmett to groan and Jasper to roll his eyes. "Oh, well you must me very happy then." I replied. "Oh, happy indeed and rich." he smiled at me. "Well, lucky you. You must have all the girls after you then, huh?" I smiled. "Well, I do. I am just trying to focus on school though, I want to graduate early and impress the old man. He says if I do, he'll open a branch in California for me to head up and buy me a pad in Malibu." he winked. "Oh, land of earthquakes. Nice." I smiled back, causing Jasper to laugh and James to scowl. "James, Bella isn't impressed by any of that. I have told you who our step-dad is, he's got money out the ass and it's not as if we're hurting either. Bella is into the simple things, right Bells?" Edward smiled. "Yep. I dated a rich, society guy and thought he was different, but he wasn't. He chose everything over me." I choked and ran off to hide my tears. My hormones were getting worse and I can't believe I choked up over an ass! I ran off and sat beneath a tree, knees to chest, head down and sobbing. "Bella, you OK?" I heard the sweetest voice, only to look up and see Jasper standing there. "Yeah, just feeling stupid now, for crying over an asshole." I offered a small smile. "He is the one who's stupid for leaving you." Jasper smiled. I blushed and we sat there in silence for a few moments. "So, where are you going to for college?" Jasper asked. "Oh, I was supposed to go to Dartmouth, but I think I might stay local or travel for a while. I'm not sure." I shrugged. "Oh, I thought you might be going with back with Eddie boy." he smirked. "He'd kick you ass for saying that, you know that right?" I smiled. "Yeah, that's why we're here and they're there." he nodded his head towards the court. "Ahhhh got ya." I smiled again. "Come on, let's go back before he kicks my ass, because he thinks I'm hitting on you." he smirked again. "Oh, right. The panty chaser." I smiled. "What?" he questioned. "Edward, he called you the panty chaser." I laughed. "Wow! That's wrong on so many levels." he shook his head. "Emmett and Edward are WAY worse than me and James, well he's just in a whole other league." he shook his head. "So, are y'all the same age?" I asked. "No, Emmett is a year older than us three. He lucked out and got drafted by the Seahawks his Freshman year. That's when he asked Rose to marry him and she'd been modeling small stuff all her life, Alice is in design and asked her to model her first line for a school project and bam! She was a you tube sensation. Alice is still going to school, but working for a small boutique who sells her fashions as well. Edward is of course studying medicine and works in the summer with Alice's dad and you heard about James." he finished. "And what about you?" I asked. "Oh, well I'm a going for a teaching degree, minor in history." he smiled. "Oh, very cool." I smiled as we reached the guys. "Bells, come on. Garrett just called. He's freaking out that you're still out and it's getting chilly." he smiled. "Ugh! He's probably just hungry." I laughed it off. "A woman who cooks, very intriguing." James smirked. "Yeah, most do." I snapped. "I must be dating the wrong women." he smiled at me. "Yeah, you must. Let's go Edward. Buy guys." I waved as I headed towards home.

The week flew buy and I was sick all week. I couldn't keep anything down and Edward was getting worried, as were Garrett and my dad, but the doctor in Edward took over. "Bells, we're going to the hospital, right now." he snapped. "Edward it's 2 in the morning." I whined. "Bella, you can't sleep for more than an hour, because you wake up vomiting. You're going!" he told me and carried me to the car, followed by my dad and Garrett.

Dr. Cullen was waiting for us, since Edward called him on the way. "What's the matter Edward?" he asked. "She hasn't stopped vomiting for 3 days." he said worriedly. "OK, lets get her in and hooked up to an I.V. and a baby monitor. I was in and out for the next few hours. They'd given me something for the vomiting, but my stomach was still rolling.

"Edward she has a condition called **_hyperemesis gravidarum_**. She'll have to be here a few days to try and get this under control and then she'll need to take it easy." he sighed. "I know. We don't let her do anything as it is, except cook, because it makes her happy." he laughed. "OK, that's fine." Dr. Cullen smiled. "Let's let her rest." he motioned for them to leave the room, as I drifted off to sleep.

**AN:**

Sorry to leave it here, but next chapter is skipping a head a little…

Hope you're enjoying it and a little about their backgrounds…

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hushed Secrets**

**Chapter 5**

It's been three weeks since my trip to the hospital and I think I'm finally feeling better. I'm coming out of my first trimester and I have a little belly, I just look like I'm bloated.

I'd been hanging out with Edward and his friends and I'd met Garrett's girlfriend Kate as well as Alice and Rose. They were all super sweet and knew what was going on with me, the girls were just as protective as the guys, but I hated feeling left out, even though when we went out, James and Jasper were both always there too, making me feel like I needed to choose and although Jasper and I had talk quite a lot, I'd never brought up my pregnancy. I didn't want him to give me pity or run away, he was calming.

This weekend we were going out of town, minus Garrett and Kate, they both had to work.

They'd rented a lake house and I was happy to get away.

When we arrived, we picked rooms and I took the smallest downstairs, because I knew I'd be awake 90% of the time. Being pregnant, I now had insomnia. Edward kept trying to get me to relax more, but I was still to stressed to do so.

I put away my small bag, which Alice and Rose laughed at, because they each had huge suitcases, not including Edward and Emmett's stuff.

The girls came in my room and asked if I wanted to go swimming.

"No, I really can't none of my suits fit." I patted my tiny bump.

"Please, Bella. It's not that bad. I'll get you one of mine, I brought several." Rose said and ran upstairs.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked.

"Nope!" Alice said popping the 'p'.

"Here, put it on, the guys are already having fun." Rose said.

"Fine." I frowned and went into the bathroom.

I put it on and it didn't look to bad, just like I'd gained a few pounds.

We walked out to the pool and all eyes were on me.

"Um, Bella I don't think you should be wearing that." Edward looked at me.

"Why?" I asked, eyeing him wearily.

"Just because." he ran a hand though his hair. Alice smacked him and gave him a dirty look.

"I think she looks great. Just needs to lose a few pounds." James smirked.

"Fuck you!" I cried and ran to my bedroom. I heard yelling outside and tried to block it out. I sat on my bed and rocked back and forth.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jasper in my doorway.

"What? You want to tell me I'm fat too?" I snapped.

"No. I think you look great. You were even kinda glowing." he smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled and blushed.

We talked for a while and he convinced me into going back out there and not let James' attitude ruin the weekend. He grabbed my hand and held tightly as we walked out to the pool.

Edward looked between us and scowled. I shook my head, silently asking him to behave.

The weekend came to an end, we had fun and by the end of it, Jasper and I were dating, making Edward slightly mad, even though Jasper had a heart to heart with him.

"Bells, you've got to tell Jasper. He can't go into this relationship, NOT knowing!" Edward snapped.

"I know. I just don't know how to bring it up. 'Oh, by the way… I'm pregnant.'" I said.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Edward sighed.

"Look, you're going to be showing soon and you've got lots of Dr.'s appointments coming up, he's going to wonder WHY!" Edward raised his voice.

I sat there with a defeated look on my face, Garrett walking though the door, seeing Edward pissed and me crying, went on the attack.

"What the fuck Edward! You know she's not suppose to get upset! What did you say to her?" he asked shoving Edward.

"I told her she needed to tell Jasper! He doesn't need to be blinded by this at the last minute!" Edward yelled back.

"You've got a point, but yelling at her isn't going to make it better! Fuck…" Garrett ran his hands though his hair.

"Bella, he's already asking why you're not coming back with us for school and why you turned Dartmouth down." Edward shrugged. "All I could do is say, 'I don't know.' I hate lying to him." he sounded defeated.

"Fine, I'll just break up with him and I won't have to worry about anything! I'll go live somewhere else and never bother any of you again!" I yelled, running out to my car and taking off.

AN:

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter…

Poor Bella, she's all stressed out and no one to really talk to…

I know that feeling.

Going through pregnancy alone isn't fun.

Love y'all!

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hushed Secrets**

**Chapter 6**

What the hell is all this beeping noise.

Why is it so quiet.

Where the hell am I?

I tried to open my eyes, but my left one hurt really bad and when I tried to sit up, everything else did too.

I must have made some type of noise, because I heard my brothers and dad close by.

"Go get Dr. Cullen." my dad whispered to someone.

"Bells, you there sweetie?" my dad.

I thought I was smiling, but my mouth hurt.

I went to touch it and it hurt my arm.

"Bells, don't move. Dr. Cullen will be in to speak with you." Edward said.

I nodded my head, I think.

"Bella! So glad you're coming around. There's lots to go over with you and you gave us quite a scare, you've been out for three days." Dr. Cullen said.

I tried to say something, but them remember I couldn't.

"O.K., lets go over your list of injuries and then I tell you what we're going to be doing for you. You'll be in here for several weeks, so just know that." he stated.

"First injuries, you've got a broken collar bone and shattered wrist, both on your left side. I'm sure you can tell your left eye is already swollen shut as well, a broken jaw, and your right knee is dislocated. All in all, you were lucky you survived that logging truck hitting you and your car going over a cliff." he sighed.

"Calm down. I know you've got questions and I'll let your family explain all of that to you. But you've got to stay calm." he said again.

I realized I could lift my right arm, it just had all the I.V.'s and stuff in it.

I lifted my hands to my stomach and panicked.

I winced as I touched it, it was very sore and tender.

I heard sniffling and looked to see my family all crying.

I started shaking my head no, it really hurt to do so, but I knew what they were saying. I'd lost my baby. I started to cry and Dr. Cullen was trying to get me to calm down, I was trying to scream, but couldn't because my jaw was wired shut.

"Bella, I'm going to have to sedate you, if you don't stop! It's not good to get your blood pressure this high, especially after losing the baby." Dr. Cullen said sternly.

There was a gasp and everyone turned to the door, Edward moved to the side to see Jasper, Rose and Alice standing there.

Alice ran to Edward's side and started crying.

Jasper just looked at everyone, trying to figure out what was going on.

I turned my head, so I couldn't see him and motioned for everyone to leave.

"Bells, you want everyone to leave?" Garrett asked. I nodded a yes and he sighed.

"Everyone, give Bella a while to rest. Come back after 2pm, she should be awake by then. I'm giving her something to relax." Dr. Cullen stated.

I awoke a few hours later to Jasper sitting in the chair and looking at me sadly.

"Bella, I know you can't talk right now and this probably isn't fair, but I'm kind of put out that you wouldn't have told me about your pregnancy, from the beginning. I- I need some time to think this over. It's not like I was against you being pregnant, your brothers told me what happened, but that you didn't think to tell me, that really hurts. I hope you feel better soon." he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, which I know were wet with tears. When he walked out that door, I broke into sobs, it hurt to cry and my machines were going crazy. Dr. Cullen, and my family raced in to see what was wrong.

"What did he say to you Bella?" Edward growled. "Ugh, sorry. Forgot." he pinched the bridge of his nose and then excused himself, I know he was going to find Jasper.

I'd been in the hospital two weeks, I was being allowed to now sip things through a straw and I could write, since I was right handed to communicate, it made life a little better.

I was told all about the accidents and surgeries and the loss of my baby. I cried again, when we talked about it, but Dr. Cullen said that was normal and if I needed to talk to someone, he could recommend a therapist.

I still hadn't heard from Jasper, Edward said he's been talking to Rose and I talked to him too, telling him you were going to tell him, but the accident happened, before I could.

I just nodded.

Edward stayed with me most days, he was there when they had to check me from the miscarriage. He held my hand and told me everything would be OK…

My brother was my saviour.

He continued to keep me up to date with everything going on and when he was doing his rounds, Garrett or my dad were there. Rose and Alice stopped by a few times as well, it was nice to have some girl time and as I got to know Rose better, she confided in me about her miscarriage a couple years ago. It was nice to have someone to talk to about it, but it's sad to have to bond over such a thing.

We all made plans to go shopping when I released, I was actually looking forward to it and Rose was going to talk to Jasper for me as well, letting him know I didn't mean to hide this from him, I was just scared, especially with my ex-boyfriend just walking away, I confided in Rose, telling her I thought he would do the same and not want me anymore.

It was the day I was getting to go home, a week early, because Edward and dad had gotten me a nurse and Dr. Cullen agreed if I was on bedrest, that it'd be O.K.

Alice and Rose came and got me showered and dressed to go, while we waited for the papers, Jasper walked in.

"Hey, can I have a moment with Bella." he asked.

Rose and Alice nodded and walked out.

"Hey, I'm so sorry…" I started to say, but he walked over to me and gave me a kiss that could have caused cardiac arrest.

"I'm sorry for walking out, it was just hurtful, I didn't think you trusted me." he sighed.

"And you're right to think that, because that was going through my mind, 'I don't know him, he'll just walk away.' that was the only thought going through my mind, on repeat. I couldn't understand how you'd want to stay, why'd you want to be with a teen mom." I shrugged and started crying.

Jasper was in front of me holding my hands. "Please, no tears. I'm here and I want you. I want to be with you, no matter what. Please say you'll come to school with us. We can live together and be roommates with your brother in Seattle." he smiled.

"Yeah and my dad and Edward are going to jump on _that _bandwagon." I laughed.

"Well, you'll be our roommate… We don't have to share a room, just because we're together. I understand if our physical relationship takes a while, you've been through so much." he smiled at me.

"Let's get me home, then we can talk about it." I kissed his cheek.

"We've only got two weeks left, until we go back." he shrugged. I knew this, but didn't want to rush, I wouldn't be able to get into classes this late, unless they had some special thing like late enrollment, but two weeks, that's cutting it close.

As I sat in my bed that first night home, I thought about how my life had changed in the short time I'd been here. I'd already made great friends, I was reconnecting with my dad and brothers, I had a great boyfriend and I was truly happy. The first time in a long time.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry it's late, it's been a crazy week…

Enjoy!

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 7

It's been two months since I've moved to Seattle with my brother and Jasper.

They had to go back earlier, since they were in classes and I didn't have the OK yet to leave home.

I was currently the cook and house keeper.

Edward had a busy class schedule and was also volunteering at a local shelter, for women and their children. I went with him at times, it felt good to give back and help out, even if it was with homework.

Jasper, he was busy with classes and baseball. He was the starting pitcher and was being scouted by some teams already. I just made sure everything ran smooth in the house and kept the boys inline.

I'll be starting school next semester, and I can't wait. It'll be nice to start learning again and not be home all the time.

"Bella, you really need to start using the weight room." Edward teased.

"Screw you Eddie boy!" I stuck my tongue out at him. This has been his joke since I moved in here, especially if I was eating my ice cream.

"Leave her alone Edward, she's beautiful just the way she is." Jasper snapped at him.

"It's OK, it's how we joke. You know that." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"It's not OK! I'm tired of hearing it!" he snapped at me. Edward jumped up and got between us.

"Bells, go to _your room._" Edward said calmly, I followed his request, and Jasper had been acting weird the past few days.

An hour later Edward is calling and saying the pizza is here and Jasper is nowhere to be found.

"Uh, what happened?" I asked.

"Jasper is letting off steam in the weight room, I ordered pizza and he'll be up soon. He's got a lot on his plate and he's just stressed." Edward sighed.

"And he plans on sharing this with me, when?" I asked.

"He will, but its Jasper." He shrugged.

It has been two weeks and Jasper is still quite moody, I've taken to sleeping back in my room, I can't deal with his late nights practice and homework and to top it all off, he keeps ignoring me when I ask him what's wrong. We haven't even made love in two weeks, that really pisses me off. Just a peck here and there.

Edward and I went to Jasper's game on Wednesday night and sat behind the dugout as usual.

We knew a few of the people sitting around us, but one lady really stood out. She had on a grey pant suit and had her laptop with her. I just shrugged to myself and concentrated on the game. Jasper was on fire tonight, he almost pitched a complete no hitter, it was awesome. The team won 6 to 0, he was the star of the game.

We waited on the benches, as everyone left, knowing Jasper always showered after the game. But, what happened next, threw us for a loop and me running for the car.

The dressed up lady walked onto the field, hugged Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. Jasper was all smiles, none of his stress from the past few weeks was there, she made it all go away. I was pissed and I'd be going away soon as well, he just didn't know it yet. Edward stayed behind, long enough to punch him and then driving us home.

I ran into my room and locked the door, into my bathroom, locked the door, stripped down and sat in the shower and cried.

I sat there until the water ran cold, then I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep.

Jasper was fucking cheating on me and right in public! How fucking humiliating!

I heard him knocking on the door later in the night, but ignored him and cried myself to sleep again.

I should have known better than to give my heart to someone again, especially so soon.

AN:

Sorry this is short, but w/ my new laptop, I should be able to update more often, just shorter chapters! Yeah!

Thanks for reafing and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 8

It'd been a week since the Jasper incident and I was currently laid up on the couch feeling miserable.

Edward had been concerned about me all week and kept asking if I was sure I didn't need to go to the doctor. I told him it was the stomach flu and to stay away, he couldn't afford to miss classes. I also made him promise to wake me before Jasper was due home, so I could move to my room, he hadn't tried to talk with me since the incident, except for the few knocks on my door and he was gone all the time. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was doing, but I'd have thought he would have at least broken up with me first.

I'm not sure how long I'd slept, but Edward was shaking me awake, telling me Jasper was here.

I scrambled to get up and as I did, cramps raced through my body, causing me to scream in pain and sending Jasper to my side, along with Edward.

"Bella, you OK babe?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Like you care!" I shouted at him, causing him to flinch.

"Bells, come on, you're going to the ER, no discussion." Edward snapped.

"How long has she been like this?" Jasper questioned.

"Well, if you were that concerned, you might have noticed last week she wasn't 100%." Edward spat.

"I'm sorry, you know I've been busy." He snapped back as he picked me up and carried me to his truck.

It was a quiet ride to the hospital and Edward was greeted by several staff he knew there, when we arrived. He told them how I'd been feeling and they put me in a priority room. He stepped out to call Dad and Garrett.

They made Jasper sit outside the door while they examined me and took blood.

"Edward, we're going to need to take her for an ultrasound, make sure it's not her appendix." The doctor said.

"OK, we'll wait here." He nodded.

It feels like I was going forever having tests done and they were asking about my periods and if my cycle was normal. I told them that since my miscarriage it wasn't and told them I was always safe, but hadn't went back on the pill yet, since it wasn't normal.

They would just nod and take notes.

I was finally brought back into the room and hooked up to an IV, because I was slightly dehydrated.

Jasper and Edward were sitting in the room and the quiet was deafening. Jasper finally spoke up.

"Bella, look I know I've been an ass these past few weeks, but there's been a very good reason for it, well kinda." He shrugged.

"Look, just say it! You don't want me, you want the business lady who kissed you on the field. Someone older, richer, more experienced, I get it! Get out!" I yelled.

"NO! You don't get it! You really don't! I'm not seeing her as in cheating on you, I'm seeing her, because she's a recruit!" he snapped.

"What? She's a what?" I snapped back.

"A baseball recruit! They want me for the Arizona Diamondbacks." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I couldn't tell you anything until it was official. The only one who knew was coach. I'm sorry." He sighed.

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward was wiping my tears away.

"Bella, we can still date. I'm not going to be that far away and I already told them I have to have my family written into the deal, as far as tickets go and flights/hotels for any games they want to come to." He smiled and tried to kiss my cheek. I shoved him away. Just as I was getting ready to say something, the doctor walked in and asked them to leave, he had to discuss the findings with me, in private. They did as they were told and the doctor took the chair beside the bed.

"Bella, we found something rather odd. And I don't know how you'll handle this or feel, but you're still pregnant." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"What? How can that be?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"Well, you're almost 5 months along, you are rounded in the belly, a little underweight, but you must have had twins in there and they didn't know, one obviously survived. It's very rare and I'm surprised you haven't felt him moving." He smiled.

"Him? As in I'm having a boy?" I whispered through my tears.

He nodded and continued. "I want you here for a few days to be on the safe side, since you've been sick and having pains. We're also going to need to fatten you up a little. But, it'll be what's safe for your body, so don't worry." He smiled and patted my knees. "I'll leave you to explain this one to your brother and friend." He smiled.

Everyone was staring at me in disbelief, as I explained everything.

Jasper had stormed out after the news and I told them to just leave him.

After it sank in, there were hugs all around and Edward was calling everyone to let them know the good news.

Alice was on the phone with me and making a million plans to decorate the baby's room and throw me a shower. I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

She told me Rose and Emmett were coming to visit as soon as I was home, they wanted me to rest and get healthy before they barged over.

Everyone left and I dozed off into a restless sleep, horrible images going through my head.

I awoke to fingers running up and down my arm.

"Jasper." I smiled.

"Bells, I'm so sorry I walked out earlier. I just, I don't know how to feel about this, I know it sounds bad, but I'm kind of pissed." He sighed.

"WHAT?" I snapped. "Pissed! Why are you pissed?" I snapped again.

"Because it's not my child growing inside you. I wanted this for us. I wanted you to say yes and come with me to Arizona and for us to get married and have a family. I don't know if I can do this." He waved his hand between us.

"You know Jasper. I don't want you to do this." I mimicked his hand. "Just go off to Arizona and have a nice life." I rolled over on my side to let him know I was done. He sat there for a few minutes before I walked out of the door and my life.

AN:

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!

I know it's some crazy shit, but that's how I write sometimes…

Thanks for reading! Reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 9

JPOV

I know Bella is going to be so pissed that I've been hiding my recruitment from her, but I wanted to tell her and propose at the same time. I know its fast, but I love her.

Things have been strained and going downhill for awhile, but it's all my fault.

I should have told her, she should always be the one I tell everything to, but here I am, I've fucked it up again.

I come home from my meeting with the recruiter and find Bella trying to get off the couch, I haven't seen her in almost two weeks, and she looks like shit. She's skinnier (if possible), her eyes are sunken in and she's obviously sick, her stomach is bloated and she's now screaming in pain.

We rush her to the ER and they take her for tests, she's gone for what seems like forever. I hope everything is OK.

The doctor comes in and tells us to leave, it's private.

We do as we're told. When he finishes, we go back in and she's crying, it can't be good.

She tells us she's still pregnant, she looks so happy, unsure, but happy.

It pisses me off!

That should be my baby, we should be a family, it shouldn't be her asshole EX's baby growing and thriving, I can't do this, not now.

My news about being recruited is totally overshadowed.

I should be on top of the world, but I'm not.

I'm angry!

I'm hurt!

I'm confused!

And most of all, I can't do this… I can't be a father to some other guy's mistake!

I know, I know I sound like a selfish bastard and maybe I am, but I can't help it. Its how I feel and I'm not going to hide it.

I know I took away her happy moment, but damn it, she took away mine.

I guess I'll move to Arizona by myself and just throw myself into my job.

She'll get over me, they always do!

AN:

Don't shoot me…

This is just how Jasper is right now…

Maybe he'll grow up someday…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 10

"Olivia Grace Swan!" I yelled for my 5 year old daughter.

"What mama?" She came into my room covered in stickers and markers.

"What have I told you about wasting my classroom supplies?" I frowned at her.

"Sorry momma. I just love the rose stickers, they're so pretty and remind me of Aunt Rose." She smiled her toothless smile at me.

"No more!" I scolded lightly. "Now, go clean up and get ready for your bath, so we can go see Aunt Rose." I smiled.

"Yes! Maybe Uncle Em will let me play the station!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs.

I followed her up and got her clothes together as she jumped in the tub.

I can't believe how well my life has been over these last five years.

I had Olivia, my entire pregnancy was a touch and go and Edward was a mother hen. It was because of me, that he decided to become an obstetrician. And he'd helped me greatly with Olivia the first few years and Alice, his now wife was a Godsend. Without them I'd never have been able to finish college in a record breaking two and a half years. And be working on my Masters, now as well as teaching.

It was great, we all lived in the same neighborhood, Alice and Edward had this massive house, Olivia had her own suite and I had a room too, same went for Rose and Emmett an their brood of kids. Olivia and I lived in a smaller house that my dad helped me buy and it was perfect for us.

I loved our weekly get togethers at each other's homes, dad and Garrett along with Kate and their daughter Siobhan would drive from Forks and spend the weekends with us when they could and the best thing about all this… Was the wonderful guy I was dating, Sam. He was Emmett's right hand man, basically their District Manager. He was great with Olivia and no one ever brought up Jasper, for that I was grateful. It was bad enough to see him on TV and magazines as well as hear my kids talk about him, yeah I taught high school science, and baseball season was the worst.

It had been almost six years to the day since I'd seen him. He'd come to Seattle a few times Rose said, but always warned me and Olivia and I would got Forks or somewhere else. Yeah I ran away, but I couldn't face it, I won't lie, he almost killed me that day and my pregnancy suffered for it the entire time. Once I saw her face, that was it, he didn't dominate my thoughts or feelings anymore. Olivia did, she was all that mattered and I had a wonderful life now. I was brought out of my thoughts from Olivia yelling she was ready to be washed off.

I got her dressed, picked up our desserts and headed out. Sam was meeting us there in an hour, around the same time everyone else did.

It was a nice day, so we walked the two blocks to Rose's house. "Mommy, is Sam going to be my dad?" Olivia asked out of nowhere. "Um, I don't know sweetie." I answered her honestly. Sam was a great guy but we hadn't been dating that long, a little over a year and to me, that was too soon for marriage, add on to that we're both so busy with our jobs, it wasn't something I wanted to think about.

We entered the house and heard laughing from the kitchen. Olivia ran off to the living room where the kids were. I proceeded to the kitchen, only to find Jasper sitting there with a Spanish woman on his lap.

AN:

*hides in corner*


	11. Chapter 11

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 11

I walked into the kitchen, to see a woman on Jaspers lap and Rose's eyes going wide upon my entrance.

Before I could say anything, I was being picked up in a crushing hug from behind and kissed all over. Sam.

I screeched as he picked me up and Jasper and the woman turn around and look at the noise.

Jasper goes from smiling to frowning in .02 seconds.

"Sam, put me down." I squealed. "No way, you smell like pies and cookies. Good enough to eat." As he bites my neck. "Seriously, put me down. I can't breathe." I giggle. He kisses me hard and sets me down, but keeps his hands on my hips.

"Jasper." He nods.

"Sam." Jasper replies and they have a stare down.

"Who's hungry?" Emmett walks in and kisses Rose.

"C'mon guys, let's go and show the kids how PlayStation is done." Emmett laughed.

"Olivia wants to Play the Station." I laughed and Emmett shook his head at Olivia's wording, it was a running joke.

Rose and I continued cooking and talking, having a good time.

"Rose, excuse me. Can I help?" A screechy voice asked.

"No, we've got this. Jasper said you can't cook worth shit." She snapped. Her disdain was clear.

"What about setting the table?" she asked.

"Fine, I hope you know a proper setting." She growled.

I about lost it, but Rose poked me in the side.

"Yes, I do_**. I**_ was brought up in a proper home." She smiled.

I wanted to belt her one. She had no idea about my family.

I ignored her though and waited until she walked out. Pointing my knife at Rose I started in. "What the fuck Rose? Why are they here and why wasn't I told?" I snapped.

"They got here right before you. I swear. I didn't say anything about anyone coming over, I was hoping they would leave." She sighed.

"It's OK, I will live. She however, may not." I laughed.

"I know. I can't stand her. I've meet her several times. She's horrible and demands everything from Jasper." She sighed, shaking her head.

We finished dinner and called everyone in and to give the bitch credit, she set a good table. Must have been that finishing school.

Olivia had passed out on the couch with Sam, they were cuddled together and it brought tears to my eyes. Olivia really like Sam and I knew our relationship wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to move in and start our own family, I only know this, because he shared it with Emmett, who of course told Rose, and well…

Realizing that he was more into this than I, I knew I'd have to end things, if he put any demands on and to the fact that Rose and them wanted to expand their gym franchise and had offers for backing and financing in California, where Sam wanted to go, I knew I couldn't make that move.

I sighed and walked back into the kitchen and finished the dinner dishes.

Sam woke up around 9pm and kissed me goodnight, telling me him and Emmett have a big meeting tomorrow about the California franchise and he needed to go. I kissed him goodnight and climbed the stairs to bed. I was looking forward to tomorrow, Olivia was spending the day with Alice and she'd be here bright and early.

I awoke to Olivia jumping on my bed and a bundle of energy because she was going with Aunt Alice and shopping.

I dressed her in an Alice approved shopping outfit, fixed her hair and Alice was at the door by the time I finished.

I told them to have fun and gave Alice a warning about spoiling her.

After they left, I had a cup of coffee and decided to go for a run. I needed to clear my mind, badly.

I changed into my running clothes and started off on the trails in the neighborhood. About an hour in, I needed to tie my shoe. As I was bent down, I felt a sharp pain and then heard a thud. I look up to see Jasper's eyes staring into mine.

AN:

Hope this gives you an idea of where Bella's head is…

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 12

"Bella." Jasper all but whispered. "Are, you alright." He held out his hand to help me up. "Fine, I'm fine." I snapped out of my little world and felt all the negative roll over me, but quickly pushed it away. I didn't want him to know I even remotely cared for him. "Where's your keeper." I snapped. "Huh, funny I should ask you the same." He replied.

"Sam is NOT possessive or controlling or think he's better than anyone else." I snapped. "Oh, really? That's why he told me to stay clear of you if I valued my life?" he chuckled humorlessly. "Pfffttt… Sam has no claim over me, he knows that. "I laughed. "Oh, so you want me then?" he quirked a smile. "What? No!" I shouted, causing passer-bys to look our way.

"So what does that make you two?" he asked. "It makes us a couple with no delusions of what will happen once he leaves for California." I shrugged. "Oh, so he's a fuck buddy." Jasper snapped. "You know what Jasper? You have NO right to come back here and act like you're all high and mighty and have some kind of claim on me. Go back to your little bitch and leave me alone." I snapped and jogged off, not wanting him to see me cry, yet again.

I hadn't seen Jasper since that day and I kept it to myself, not wanting Rose to castrate him, like I knew she would. Things between Sam and I were strained, Emmett finalized the deal and he'd be moving in less than a month to get everything started. He was upset I wouldn't even consider the move, but I was open and honest with him. I cared for him a great deal, but I wasn't IN LOVE with him.

Sam gave me a hug and kiss on top of the head. "I've enjoyed my time with you Bella. Take Care." And he walked out. That was two weeks ago. Luckily Jasper and she-witch had left a couple days ago, Jasper's break was over and she had to get back to doing nothing.

The next few months went by rather slowly.

School was going good, Olivia was growing like a weed and learning so fast, it took all my energy to keep up with her. Rose had her spoiled beyond belief and wanted to start her in modeling… Her and Edward recently found out they couldn't have children, so she was determined Olivia be spoiled. I nixed the modeling, but agreed to let her be the face of Alice's new clothing line she was developing. "Ally" was going to be for girls ages 5-12 and was tasteful, yet cute girl clothes. Alice could take her the days she'd need her and I wouldn't have to miss school or teaching.

Emmett and Rose had talked me into going to one of Jasper's games, I reluctantly went, seeing has I hadn't been 'out' since Sam and I broke up. We had seats right behind the dugout and when I asked Rose where she-witch was she laughed and said she didn't come to the games, it's too hot or buggy or anything, but sitting on her ass at home. Rose had laughed.

Jasper came out to practice with the catcher and the catcher was Mike Newton, Emmett told me. Mike had smiled and winked at me, causing Jasper to cuss him out and tell him to pay attention. Emmett and Rose burst out laughing and I wanted to punch them both.

"Jasper has a horrible jealous streak. Especially when y'all aren't even friends, much less dating.' Rose smiled. "Shut it Rose." I snapped.

All was going good, until top of the fifth, Jasper was throwing a perfect game, when all of a sudden, and he went to throw the ball and screamed in pain.

The doctors took him off to the locker room, with all of us following close behind.

We had to wait outside until they were finished, when we were let back, we walked in to Jasper picking up a chair and throwing against the wall and then letting out an excruciating scream.

I tried to walk up to him, but he turned on me and laughed "I don't need your sympathy Bella. Get the hell out!"

Rose looked at me and I ran out the door, I wouldn't let him see me cry.

AN: Sorry this is a crappy chapter, but I wanted something…

Bad migraine.

Hugs to all and thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 13

It's been two months since Jasper's accident and he's living with Rose and Emmett, not wanting to go back to Texas and look like a failure, he's hired personal trainers to come to their house, since Emmett had a huge gym in the basement.

He of course was still on the payroll and had his endorsements, but from what Rose said the tear is pretty bad and he probably won't be able to play again. She also said that Maria had left and he'd said he was upset over that, but Rose didn't believe him, she thought it had to do with me. I wasn't so sure about that.

Going over my weekly planning, the phone rings, which surprises me, no one ever calls this late. "Hello?" I answer, unsure of who it is. "Bella?" I hear a soft voice say. "Jasper, is that you?" he was speaking so soft and he sounded off, I wasn't sure. "Yeah, it's me." He sighed. "Are you OK Jasper?" I asked. "Yes, no, I don't know. Rose and Emmett were arguing tonight, because of me and them having to put their lives on hold, because I was here and miserable and Emmett think's it's all because of my arm, Rose told him to wake up, I was sulking because of you. And Bella? She's right." My breath hitched and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be happy, but part of me was pissed.

"I tried to move on with Maria, but my heart wouldn't let me. I knew about you and Sam, Emmett always rubbed it in my face, but I refused to believe you were happy with him, so my heart couldn't love Maria, it was purely physical." He sighed again.

"Jasper, I-I don't know what to say. I'm so pissed at you! You've treated me like shit for years! I wanted you with all my heart and you dismissed me when I was pregnant, when I needed you the most! I can't just forget that! When I thought I lost the baby, you came around, but then when I found out I still had Olivia, you ran again! I can't do that to her, me!" I cried into the phone.

"Can't we be friends, Bella?" he asked.

"Jasper, I don't know. I- I need time. This is too much. I thought I wanted this, but I have to think about it. Good Night Jasper." I hung up, put my papers away and went to bed, crying myself to sleep.

I avoided Rose for a week, before she got bitchy and demanded to see me.

"What's up with you? You've never gone a week without talking to me!" looking into my eyes for the answer.

I sighed. "Rose Jasper called last week. He overheard you and Emmett arguing over him and it supposedly made him reevaluate his feelings for me. He wants to be friends and see if it leads anywhere. I just don't think I can do that. I mean, he's already screwed me over."

"Bella, I can't tell you what to do, but Jasper told me about the call, that's why I HAD to see you. I wanted to talk about it. I don't see anything wrong with friends, don't rush, come to dinner tonight, with Olivia and get to know one another." She smiled.

"OK, but I hope this doesn't backfire. I can't be hurt again. I care for him to much, I can't let him see or know, so don't be pissed if I'm distant." I told her.

Dinner was nice, I brought dessert as always and after, we sat at the table as the kids played video games. We talked and it was nice and casual, until Jasper asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I stiffened and looked to Rose. She nodded and I accepted, hoping I was making the right choice. I didn't trust myself alone with him.

We took a walk down the street and were quiet as we passed the first few houses. Then Jasper started. "Bella, I'm really sorry for being an ass all these years. I really do care for you and I think bring an ass was my defense not to get hurt, should you find someone who deserves you more. Believe it or not, I think about you every day! I love you Bella." He stopped short and held man hands, pulling me into him and crashing his lips into mine. "Jasper, no! Stop!" I pushed him away. "I can't do this. I'm not ready to give you my heart and let you destroy it, yet again." I turned and started walking back. "Bella, stop!" he grabbed my wrist and held me at the shoulders. "Bella! NO! I'm not letting you get away this time. I'll settle for friends, right now, but I can't promise to be good. I'm in love with you!" he shouted. "Jasper, please. I can't. I can't let you break my heart…AGAIN!" I took off running towards the house, Jasper hot on my heels, stopping me just as we entered the yard. "Damn, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm trying to be honest for once and make you happy. I want to get to know Olivia and I want to be with both of you. Please." He whispered the last part as he leaned in to kiss me.

I gave in, I let Jasper into my heart, AGAIN!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 14

"No Jasper! I just can't! It's too soon." I shouted and back into the house, Jasper chasing me again. "Damn it Bella! Don't run away from me.' He shouted as he rounded the corner to a furious Rose. "It's not what you think." Jasper snapped. "Really? So why is she crying." Rose snapped back. "Because I told her my true feelings! I want to get to know Olivia, I want to make up for being an ass all these years. But I can't if she won't forgive me and let me prove myself this time." She sighed defeated. "Jasper, I didn't say never. I said not right now! I just can't, not with our history. You're going to have to prove yourself to me." I told him. "I can do that Bella, I promise." Jasper gave me a hug and whispered he'd do things right this time. I nodded and pushed away, gathering my things and Olivia and set off for home.

Three weeks have past and Jasper has been trying very hard. He calls afterschool on nice days to see if we want to go to the park, same on weekends, we took hikes, went to the zoo, Olivia was loving it. If she asked for it, Jasper did it or got it. Next weekend we were going horse riding. "Bella, I can't believe I screwed up and everything I've missed out on. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me, ever! Olivia is wonderful. She is so much like you." Jasper just smiled. "I know you're trying and I appreciate it. But, I can't have you walking away. Not now! Olivia is super attached already." I sighed, shaking my head. "Bella, you have to believe me, that is not my intention. If you would have me, I'd marry you today." Jasper blurted out.

I paled.

"Bella, I meant it, I'm not sorry for blurting it out. I am still deeply, madly in love with you." Jasper took my hands. "Jasper, don't." I begged. "No! I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you and guarding what I say. I love you and want to spend forever with you and Olivia and maybe a few of our own." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Jasper…" I warned. "Come on! Don't you feel it Bella?" he shouted. "Let me take you away next weekend, just me and you to reconnect! I already know that Rose and Emmett are taking the kids, so you have NO plans." He smirked. "Can I think about it?" I asked. "You mean talk it to death with Rose." He smiled and laughed. I shrugged and nodded. "Fine. Let me know by Wednesday so I can make reservations." He took off and went to chase Olivia, who was squealing all over the park.

After bathing Olivia and tucking her in, I called Rose and asked her to meet me for lunch tomorrow and to see if Emmett would watch Olivia. She agreed and I told her I'd be by tomorrow around 11.

"OK, spill!" she said as soon as we were alone. "Chill!" I laughed. "Look bitch! Jasper is walking around like he won the fucking lottery! He and Emmett were on line for hours this afternoon, doing God knows what and Emmett is actually keeping this shit a secret! So spill!" she growled.

I told her everything and I told her I was anxious and scared about our future. "Bella, I think he's learned his lesson. Give him a chance. I think he's seen his wrong doing." She smiled.

"I'm going to. I was up all night thinking about it and I don't think I'll ever get him out of my system." I sighed. After finishing lunch Rose decided we needed to go shopping for my date Wednesday night.

We shopped and bought this beautiful satin dress, it was capped sleeved and a deep blue. We found matching shoes and undergarments as well. Rose was squealing with delight that I wanted those. "This means there's a possibility you'll give him some." She smiled. "Rose, NO! I'm taking it slow with him." I laughed. "Then why the matching undies?" she wiggled her eyebrows. "Damn, you're worse than Emmett!" I slapped her arm. "WELL?" she questioned. "Because they'll make ME feel sexy." I shrugged. She laughed and left it at that.

The date went great and Jasper was trying, really hard. He'd gotten in touch with his manager and publicist and let them know, as of now he wasn't returning, his arm still wasn't healed, so he was out for the entire next year. He wasn't worried, he had saved his money, Jasper was a pretty low key guy, plus he still had his endorsements. He'd told me that if he now had to choose between his career and me, he'd pick me this time, no questions asked. He'd learned from his mistakes.

We were going strong and taking it slow, loving every minute of our newly established relationship.

AN:

I know my updates have been short, but I've had so much RL craziness, that I'm soooo tired…

Not sure if something else is going on inside of my body or not, but I'm trying to update more…

I had this entire chapter wrote last week… Hit the wrong button and DELEATED the entire thing!

I wanted to scream!

So, I started from scratch and although this is about 100 words less, I think its better…

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hushed Secrets**

Chapter 15

Who knew that all the struggles you go through when you're younger make you stronger as an adult? All the problems Jasper and I experienced throughout the years have led us to where we are today. Three months and going strong. We took things slow the first couple of weeks, but couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. He was so attentive and romantic and made me feel like I was the only woman for him. We had lots of date nights with and without Olivia. He's also became very active in Olivia's life. She plays soccer on weekends and he's taken up coaching her team. It's all girls and their team name is Little Princesses and they have pink and purple uniforms, pink cleats and purple socks. Jasper wears the entire ensemble and I found him a pink whistle. And their team picture was hilarious, the girls didn't want to wear their hats, they wanted tiaras for pictures. So we ordered tiara's and one for Jasper as a joke, but he wore it, making some of the moms extra flirty towards him, but he always told them to back off or they wouldn't be allowed around, he told them he was spoken for and they all knew it. We were a happy little family.

On our five month anniversary Jasper said we were going out for a romantic dinner and that Rose was watching Olivia. I put on my favorite blue wrap dress and black heels, left my hair down in soft waves, soft makeup and finished up right as the doorbell rang. I opened it to Jasper in a pair of black dress pants and a blue shirt with a blue and black tie and black boots. I wanted to skip dinner and go straight for dessert. "Bella, you look beautiful." Jasper said leaning in for a soft kiss. "Now come on, we're going to be late." He grabbed my hand and led me to his truck.

We drove to an exclusive restaurant and he had a private table in the back with champagne already waiting for us. We ate a wonderful dinner and for dessert he ordered us a raspberry layer cake, I'm glad we were sharing because it was a huge slice. He picked up his fork and picked up a piece to feed me. As he was bringing it to my mouth he had a sexy smirk on his face. "What's gotten into Jasper?" I asked. "Bella, we've been through hell and back and I don't think we could have gotten back on track if we didn't truly love one another. And I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I love you and you're the only one for me. Will you be my wife?" He asks and in the whip cream of the cake, my ring is perched, Jasper is now on one knee. I'm crying and nodding as he's now kissing my face and whispering thank you over and over. We get a standing ovation from everyone.

Five months later we were getting married. We had a small wedding, neither of us wanting anything big. Jasper moved into my house, while we had one of our own built. He'd sold his place in Arizona and decided on not going back to playing baseball, he wanted to coach so he applied for the Seattle Mariners and even minor league Washington Nationals, and hopefully he'd hear back from one of them soon. He still coached Olivia's soccer team, they weren't princesses anymore, this past season saw boys on her team, she wasn't to upset, and so for that we were happy. Olivia was thriving and loved being with Jasper whenever she could. She's now started with "When will I be a big sister?" to which Jasper replies "Soon, very soon sweetheart." And smiles that sexy smirk that makes my heart melt.

We were going to thrive this time, no doubt!

The End

AN:

Wait! Wait!

Before you bring out the pitchforks and fire, I've got to let you know…

Since this story had outgrew its name, I've decided to do a second part with a new name that'll continue on were this story left off…

Its title will be This Love… Keep your eyes open for it…

It'll be a few week before I post anything… I want to finish up a couple more.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
